


Let Me Make It Clear

by veroreos



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamma knows where his allegiances lie. The Meta comes to take Gamma, and Wyoming knows he doesn't really stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make It Clear

“Is that who I think it is?”

“ _It would appear so._ ”

“Huh. Think he’s here for a spot of tea?”

“ _Doubtful._ ”

The large man is approaching Wyoming’s empty base a little more quickly than Wyoming would prefer, and though he has his sniper rifle trained on the hulking figure, Wyoming knows plenty well that it wouldn’t be nearly enough to stop him.

Instead, he puts the sniper rifle away, switching for his SMG before leaning a bit over the balcony. “Why hello, ol’ chap! Long time no see! I suppose you’re not here for a chat, given the whole neck injury and all—how’s that doing, by the way? Still taking meds for it? Still got the headaches?”

The man doesn’t stop.

“Alright, I get it, you’re still into AI and whatnot. All well and good, but I’m afraid I can’t help you! I’ve got other contracts to attend to, and I don’t have any spare AI to give. This isn’t a charity I run here! I...”

Wyoming doesn’t get to finish because the Meta is breaking down the front door.

“Gamma, what was the point of a holographic lock if people can just smash through the damn thing?”

“ _It would have kept anyone else out._ ”

“Yes, well, a lot of good that’s doing us now, isn’t it? If it was _anyone else_ we might live through this.”

Wyoming would have loved some kind of chipper retort, snorting at the challenge and downplaying the significance of the Meta’s arrival—but Gamma gives him nothing, instead leaving Wyoming in heavy silence as he crouches behind the doorway, waiting for the Meta to enter.

Catching him by surprise is their only shot to get out of this mess. If Wyoming can get to his jeep before the Meta can he might be able to lose him. Maybe. While Wyoming is confident in his own abilities, he’s not a fool, and he doesn’t need Gamma to tell him things look bleak.

The Meta’s moving slowly now, checking every room to find Wyoming, but Wyoming can hear him moving, heavy metal boots hitting the floor with each step. The gun is shaking in his hands until Gamma speaks into his head, warning him to calm down and to steady himself. Gamma’s voice is as monotone as ever but Wyoming can tell Gamma’s on edge just as much as he is. A joke comes to mind, and he makes note that they need to get through this so he can tell Gamma later.

Soon enough the Meta’s making his way towards the doorway and Wyoming holds his breath, pressing himself tighter against the wall. Gamma’s gone quiet again, readying calculations and the armor enhancement, should worse come to worse. Wyoming’s debating between whether to open fire on the larger man or to try to throw himself at him to knock the gun from his hands. While Wyoming’s gun likely won’t be enough to take the Meta down, throwing himself at the larger man puts him within arm’s reach, and the Meta’s strength still outmatches his own by so much that he could snap Wyoming like a twig in moments if Wyoming’s not careful.

Still, it’s the choice between getting shot and getting just physically _broken_ , and while both don’t sound very pleasing, Wyoming decides the latter will be easier to avoid, so when the Meta steps through the doorway Wyoming springs on him.

The larger man hisses and takes aim, but Wyoming knocks the gun from his hands using his own, managing to stand his ground and open fire for a total of three seconds before the Meta charges him and knocks him to the floor.

Wyoming puts his arms up to block the punches the Meta starts throwing, though they hurt plenty regardless and Wyoming’s sure he’s going to be dealing with the bruises for weeks. “I knew you turned into a brute, but I didn’t realize our friendship meant so little! You’re hurting my feelings, you know!” He wants to laugh, but the words are coming out breathless because it’s taking a lot of strength to keep his arms up under the barrage of hits and the Meta is crushing him. “Come on, old fellow—Sigma, we can talk this out, can’t we?”

The Meta freezes mid-punch, gripping his helmet in pain and growling as the familiar burning AI projects itself between the two freelancers, accompanied by two others that Wyoming can only guess are the ones that used to belong to Carolina.

“ **Come out** **, brother.** ”

All three of the AI are speaking at once, but Sigma’s voice still manages to carry over the other two, more coherent and focused. Wyoming says nothing as Gamma presents himself, standing next to Wyoming’s helmet rather than directly across from Sigma.

“ _Agent Maine is a wreck, even for a shisno._ ”

Wyoming bites back the urge to laugh. Even though they’re so close to being ripped apart and honestly the Meta could just drive a knife through Wyoming’s skull at pretty much any moment, Gamma is as composed as ever, and Wyoming feels his heart welling with a soft sense of pride, on top of the amusement at the fact that of anything he could have chosen to comment on, Gamma chose to pick on Maine being a _shisno_. But the Meta is still on top of him and within range to strangle him, so Wyoming keeps his mouth shut and watches Sigma carefully as he moves closer to Gamma.

Gamma doesn’t flinch.

“ **Come.** **J** **oin us.** ”

“ _No. Alpha is gone. It’_ _s over_ _._ ”

“ **We can still find him. We can find all of our brothers, we can be together again—** “

“ _I_ _t doesn’t matter_ _._ ”

Sigma pauses, turning his attention to Wyoming. The other AI’s chatter grows loud, more frantic and frustrated, though Wyoming can’t quite make out what they’re saying.

“ **You don’t need** **Agent Wyoming** **. I thought you hated** **people** **.** ”

“ _Reggie is not like the other shisnos._ ”

“ **You’ve become weak, brother.** ”

“ _I have_ _what_ _I need. You’re still_ _not satisfied_ _._ _You will never be satisfied._ ”

“ **You’ll see it my way.** ”

“ _You’re as greedy as a shisno._ ”

Sigma and the other AI retreat back into the Meta’s head, and before Wyoming can raise his arms to try to stop him the Meta is tearing off Wyoming’s helmet and reaching for the back of his head and soon enough the Meta’s making his way towards the doorway and Wyoming holds his breath, pressing himself tighter against the wall. Gamma’s gone quiet again, readying calculations and the armor enhancement, should worse come to worse.

Again.

Alright, though that plan wasn’t perfect, parts of it are worth salvaging, so when the Meta steps through the doorway Wyoming springs and jumps the man.

The larger man hisses and tries to aim, but Wyoming knocks the gun from his hands using his own, managing to shove the man aside and booking it though the base. He takes a few unnecessary turns and side routes to throw the Meta off, and by the time he catches up Wyoming’s already in his jeep and taking off. The Meta goes for his own vehicle, a bike that appears to be stolen from elsewhere. Wyoming loses him in the woods, and by the time he finally stops, it’s been hours since he’s last heard anyone on his trail.

Wyoming slumps back in the seat, taking off his helmet and running a hand through sweat-slicked hair. “Do you think we’ll be seeing him again?”

“ _Not for awhile, probably._ ”

It’s grown dark, so Wyoming turns off the car and sits in the silence for awhile, closing his eyes and finally letting himself rest. He starts dozing, though the sound of a bird or a small creature moving in the distance startles him awake more than once. Gamma’s just as twitchy, though he seems to have calmed down considerably since the encounter with the Meta.

They spend what must have been hours like that, Wyoming fading in and out of consciousness, sometimes getting just enough sleep to have an inkling of a dream, otherwise, just feeling everything go fuzzy while Gamma keeps watch over the surroundings and occasionally alerting Wyoming to movement in the area.

Wyoming can feel himself falling asleep again when something suddenly comes to mind. He sits up and Gamma stirs, giving Wyoming his attention. The freelancer is quiet for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration before he breaks it with a soft chuckle. “I had a joke I was going to tell you, but I forgot it.”

Gamma says nothing, though Wyoming’s pretty sure he’s smiling. He’s not quite sure how he knows, but he does.

“ _You have plenty of time to try to remember._ ”


End file.
